


All Thanks to Activist Judges

by whitachi



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix has a fairly decent proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thanks to Activist Judges

Say what you would about Phoenix Wright's intellect or common sense, but he was at least smart enough to not attempt to make a big production out of it. No fancy dinner, no showy date... he didn't even _consider_ getting down on one knee, because for one thing, it seemed sort of weird in this situation, and for another, he could just see that that would end with Miles pushing him over and going into another room.

He _did_ bother with jewelry, a nice, tasteful, subtle! silver bracelet that would probably not make Miles roll his eyes too much. And so, after dinner one night, while Miles was sitting at the table, having brought work home with him, as always, Phoenix laid out his case.

"Miles, I..." It must have been something in his tone; Miles could pick up when Phoenix was going to be a fool from the very _frequencies_ of his voice, and had an eyebrow raised in anticipation. Best to skip the first parts of the speech he'd had planned out, then... "Er, well, you know very well how I feel about you, and we've been involved for quite a long time now." Five years, one hundred and sixty two days, and around three hours and twenty minutes, by Phoenix's reckoning. "So, I would think it... _prudent_ if we made this situation more... _legally binding._ "

Miles did not look up from his laptop. "Spit it out, Wright."

"...Will you marry me?"

Miles _smirked_ , and knowing Miles, that expression has as much of a chance at being at being bad. "I'm very touched by your proposal, Wright, but..." But? _But?!_ "I'm afraid I'm already married." The resulting clattering noise was the sound of Phoenix Wright's world falling apart. ...Or, in a more factual sense, him dropping the jewelry box he'd had in his hand under the table on the floor.

"How... you... but... what?!"

"Full sentences, Wright," Miles was still smirking as he tapped page down on his laptop a few times.

"How can you be _married_?!" Phoenix managed to spit out, as his head throbbed with possibilities. There was just nothing that made any sense! He barely ever saw Miles even being friendly with anyone else, unless you counted _Detective Gumshoe_ , and... _no_!!

"It was really quite simple. I filled out some paperwork and filed it with the State of California."

Phoenix just barely kept himself from letting his head slump down to the table. "Who... who is it?" He looked up at Miles, hoping that he had a pleading enough expression to warrant him some sort of mercy. "Who are you married to?"

Miles finally took his eyes off his computer screen, and gave Phoenix that most terrible of expressions, usually reserved for immediately before he revealed some damning evidence. " _Actually_ , Wright, I'm married to _you_."

Phoenix reacted entirely on instinct. He stood up, nearly knocking his chair back in the process, and leveled his finger directly at Miles. "Objection! How could you have married me without me noticing it?"

Miles went back to typing. "Well, I did place the documents in question in front of you, and I asked you to sign them. And you did so without any objections." He glanced back over at Phoenix, gazing up the line of his accusing finger. "Really, Wright, I'd thought you would be more observant."

Phoenix let his arm drop, and sat back down. He brought his hand to his chin to think. "When... was this?"

"Nineteen months ago. January."

Things were slowly beginning to add up, but he just needed to press a little further. "What... time of day?"

"Time? Oh, around... seven-fifteen in the morning, I'd say."

In a flash, Phoenix could remember it perfectly. Miles had come poking him in the morning (a _Saturday_ morning, when only crazy people and prosecutors would get out of bed before ten) demanding that he sign some documents. All Phoenix wanted was to go back to sleep, so he did, without trying to make his eyes focus more than was necessary to find the dotted line.

"You... you said it was a tax thing." Phoenix said, deflated.

Miles's smirk had advanced to a full-fledged grin. "I'd say it was. We've _both_ saved since filing jointly. Hadn't you noticed?"

Phoenix _did_ let Miles handle his taxes. He somehow always ended up with a lot more money that way.

"But..."

Miles tapped a few last times on his keyboard, then closed the lid of his laptop. "Yes, Wright? Surely you have no objections _now_. There's a jewelry box resting on my foot that is evidence to the contrary."

"But... I didn't get a wedding night?"

Phoenix didn't know what was the next level of escalation after a grin, but whatever it was, Miles was wearing it on his face then. "Oh, I assure you, you most certainly did."

He thought back, to that January _evening_ nearly two years ago, and found, that as was infuriatingly almost always the case, Miles was right. 


End file.
